Love Song
by recnad865
Summary: When you love someone so much, admitting your feelings should be more special than just words.Sometimes, it deserves a song... xLOLIVERx


**Love Song**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or the songs "I'd Lie" or "She's Everything". Those belong to the absolutely awesome Miss Taylor Swift and Mr. Brad Paisley.**

**A/N: Okie dokie, this is my first Loliver fanfic but I've been planning the story for a long while now. I've been writing for Ned's Declassified for about a year now, so I'm not a newbie writer. Even after writing Ned/Moze stories I can honestly say I love Loliver 100000x better! **

**!Read before reading chapter!:**

**Takes place when the gang's 16-17 years old. It starts out as the Song Sung Bad episode, they're just older. I'm not sure if I got the dialogue perfectly correct, but it works! haha!**

**Chapter 1:**

Changing POV

"Yeah, you've got nerve alright! Just _no talent!_" evil laugh Amber yells at an insecure Lily who's up on stage. She stopped mid-chorus of her bad imitation of Hannah Montana's hit, "I Got Nerve". The comment makes Lily stop and stare like a deer in headlights, then run off the stage, near tears. She ran almost into the outside hallway before Oliver stopped her.

"Lily, wait!" He said into a microphone and at the same time turning Lily around to face him and the crowd.

Lily's POV

The second Oliver but his hand on my shoulder, an odd feeling filled my head for the millionth time. I almost forgot where I was, but I wasn't about to admit it.

"She has an amazing voice!" Oliver continued to the crowd.

"She even writes her own songs! Don't ya, Lil?" I shook my head yes, still looking down at the ground.

"So what do ya say, Lils? You wanna give it another shot, with one of _your _songs this time?" I wasn't about to let Amber and Ashley win this one. I don't know why I didn't sing one of my songs in the first place! Oh yeah, that's write. They're all about Oliver...

"You know what? I'm gonna go for it!" I say and run back onto the stage, earning a round of applause. I looked around on either side of the stage, looking for a guitar. Finally, I spot one and go over to get it. I walk back to center stage to the microphone.

"This song's about someone very special to me and I hope you guys like it..." I look down at the guitar to finger my first note then back up at the crowd. More specifically, into the eyes of that mop-headed, brown-eyed boy this song was about. He was all the way in the back of the room, but I felt like he was just a few feet away from me at the time. I'd waited forever to sing this song to him and this time, I wasn't chickening out. I was gonna sing the pants off this song tonight. I took a breath and started to play...

"I don't think that passenger's seat

Has ever looked this good to me

He tells me about his night

And I count the colors in his eyes

He'll never fall in love, he swears

I'm laughing cuz I hope he's wrong

And I don't think it ever crossed his mind

He tells a joke, I fake a smile

That I know all his favorite songs..."

I hadn't broken my gaze on him yet. All these lyrics had so much meaning it was hard to keep from crying...

"And I could tell you

His favorite color's green

He loves to argue

Born on the seventeenth

His sister's beautiful

He has his father's eyes

And if you asked me if I loved him,

I'd lie..."

I stopped singing to take a breather and to play a few chords.

"He looks around the room

Innocently overlooks the truth

Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?

He sees everything black and white

Never let nobody see him cry

I don't let nobody see me wishing he as mine

And I could tell you

His favorite color's green

He loves to argue

Born on the seventeenth

His sister's beautiful

He has his father's eyes

And if you asked me if I loved him,

I'd lie..."

I tried to concentrate on the notes I was playing, but the only thing on my mind was imagining him being next to me. Wishing he'd put those lips of his on mine. I managed to get through the instrumental without messing up royally...

"He stands there

Then walks away

My God if I could only say

I'm holding every breath for you

He'd never tell you,

But he can play guitar

I think he can see through

Everything but my heart

First thought when I wake up,

'My God, he's beautiful!'

So I put on my makeup

And pray for a miracle...

Yes, I could tell you

His favorite color's green

He loves to argue

Oh, and it kills me

His sister beautiful

He has his father's eyes

And if you asked me if I loved him...

If you asked me if I loved him...

I'd lie..."

I finished off with a nice long chord. I took a bow and got some "Aww!'s" from the girls. Oliver just stared back at me blankly for what seemed like an eternity. I couldn't move either; I stood riveted to the stage.

"OKEN!...OKEN!!!" Mr. Corelli shouted, jarring Oliver from his deep freeze.

Oliver's POV

"R-right! U-up next i-is Sarah with an interpretative dance about saving the r-rainforest!" I said, hardly able to speak. I'd just found out that my best friend/love of my life loves me back! That's a pretty big thing for anyone let alone a 17-year-old boy! What I really wanted to do at this moment was to jump up and run after Lily who'd been rushed off the stage by Miley. I wanted her to know that I loved her too, but I could just go up to her and be all "Oh by the way I love ya too" or whatever. This had to be something the both of us would remember forever without a chance of forgetting. She deserved the world, and I was gonna try my hardest to give it to her no matter what it took...

**A/N: So that's the first chapter peeps! Tell me what ya thought- Was it awesome/bad/so bad it makes you wanna ram your head against the wall??? If I get like 6-8 reviews, I'll post the next chapter in 3 days or so, kk! **

**recnad865**


End file.
